


little treat, little threat

by RedamancyEffect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: Donghyuck should probably not be doing that, kneeling in front of his brother’s best friend, ready to suck him off, in the open of the living room. But who really gives a fuck about older brother, not Donghyuck, at least not right now.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 248





	little treat, little threat

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read yet.

Donghyuck should probably not be doing that, kneeling in front of his brother’s best friend, ready to suck him off, in the open of the living room. But who really gives a fuck about older brother, not Donghyuck, at least not right now. Jaehyun looks way too hot, naked torso, jeans open as he grabs his cock in his large hands.

And who is Donghyuck to say no, when the older have been the object of all his wet dreams. From what he remembers Jaehyun have been around for awhile, for as long as he knew he liked men. And Jaehyun was handsome, Jaehyun is handsome and the object of lust of many and Donghyuck was no exception. Sadly, for him, this crush stuck around as he would see Jaehyun often, being Johnny’s best friend. Speaking of the older, if he ever knew about this, he would probably kill Jaehyun with his bare hands as he trusted him as the only safe man around his ‘precious baby brother’ (quote : “Jaehyun’s like a brother to the both of us !”). But Donghyuck never wanted him as an older brother, you’re not supposed to lust over your brother.

And they both knows it as Jaehyun looks down at him, annoying smirk on his lips, still stroking his dick slowly. It’s a silent invitation that Donghyuck doesn’t plan on refusing, as he sits on his heels and takes the tip between his lips, running his tongue over the slit, tasting the precum there. He try to relax his throat as he takes Jaehyun as whole in his mouth. He’s far from being little, he’s long and thick just how Donghyuck likes it and he thanks himself for not having a gag reflex. Jaehyun’s body goes lax, his eyes closing, as his hand slides on his nape, forcing him more onto his dick, tip bumping the back of his throat. He pulls back until the head, sucks on it again then dives back in again, running his tongue over the veins on the side. He repeats it until Jaehyun is groaning, hand tightening at the back of his neck. He digs his tongue back on the slit, appreciating the tremble of his thighs, then sucks hard on it. There’s a mess of saliva and precum on his pink swollen lips that threatens to stain his chin as well, as he circles the tip and rubs under it. This gets the biggest reaction yet out of Jaehyun as he curses under his breath and opens his eyes, they’re lidded and he seems ready to pounce and that’s exactly what he does as he grabs the hair at the back of Donghyuck’s head and fucks his mouth roughly. He slams his cock in the younger’s mouth without any control, eliciting needy whines from him, but after few minutes Jaehyun slows down and Donghyuck doesn’t even have the time to look up that he’s being forced up, seated down on the older’s lap. Just as he tries to get his breath back, Jaehyun brings him in for a kiss and Donghyuck melts right away.

And fuck, Jaehyun is skilled in this. His tongue is shoved into Donghyuck’s mouth, mapping inside hungrily and the younger has trouble keeping up. All he can do is moan at the roughness, turned on for more. He starts to grind his hips against Jaehyun’s ones, building a rhythm between them and Donghyuck is happy that Johnny is out all day and won’t come back until late tonight.

Soon enough, he’s being shoved on the couch, Jaehyun hovering over him, mouth tracing his skin as he leaves marks wherever he wants. He starts from his neck to his collarbones, traveling up to his ear where he whispers, “Fuck, I can’t wait to fuck you,” his voice is deep and it sends shivers down Donghyuck’s skin. “You don’t know for how long I’ve been wanting this.” while he palms Donghyuck through his shorts, provoking some embarrassing whines from him. Jaehyun only laughs at him when he tries to close his legs, enclosing the torturing hand between his thighs but quickly they are forced open and he’s quickly stripped down from his shorts, then feels warmth engulfing his dick. He whimpers loudly at the sudden feeling, looking down at Jaehyun who’s sucking him off, a smug look on his face. His breath quickens as he sucks harder, something heavy building up in the pit of his stomach. Jaehyun pulls off when the younger’s hard and leaking, little cock pink and swollen. 

“Stay put,” Jaehyun orders and Donghyuck doesn’t think he could even move, his legs feels numb and the expectation of what is about to happen is building up. Jaehyun disappears in what must be his room and comes back lube and condom in hand. “I guess I don’t have to ask about first times,” and Donghyuck nods, he’s no foreigner to fingers shoved up into him. First finger is kind of uncomfortable, they’re a lot more longer and bigger than his own, hell, than Mark’s. But he relaxes quickly, taking three of them even though he’s sure that won’t be enough. He tries to shy away from any pleasure they could give him, afraid of coming right now. When they finally pull out he breaths out a bit as his eyes falls on Jaehyun, condom on, stroking himself. And fuck, Donghyuck doesn’t think he’s ever been this turned on with anyone but there he is, about to get dicked down by his brother’s best friend. And the anticipation he’s built off over the year, he can’t count how many times he heard about Jaehyun and everyone who’s ever been in his bed talking about his ‘god-like dick’.

“Get on four for me, baby.” Donghyuck listens right away and scrambles to turn around, almost purring at the nickname. He arches his hips up, resting on his elbows, his shirt sliding up to his nipples. Behind him, Jaehyun slips between his legs and groans at the view. He lines him up with the younger and engulfs himself in. They both moans in harmony, Donghyuck feels incredibly full like this, still adjusting. There’s a minute of stillness, as they both breath loudly. The only signal Jaehyun gives him is by grabbing his hips, just before he pulls out and slams right in. He does it again few times, as in testing the waters, appreciating the view of his cock buried deep and listening to Donghyuck pathetic high-pitched whines and then starts it all, “You feel so fucking good, Hyuckie.” This time he doesn’t stop, thrusts in and out relentlessly, the way he feels inside, rubbing along his velvety walls, tight and hot and how good the stretch around his rim feels. Jaehyun angles his hips a bit, searching and finding for the spot inside Donghyuck, forcing little yelps of pleasure out of him. The younger hides himself into one of their pillow, staining it with drool and tears.

They both won’t last longer, they know it when Jaehyun speeds up, pounding inside of him, chasing release. Donghyuck finds it first, as he arches, hips pushing back onto Jaehyun’s thrusts as his thighs start trembling and he comes on the couch under him, letting out his loudest moan yet, almost sobbing into his pillow. That doesn’t stop Jaehyun, who keeps going, a bit slower this time, as he try to drag it out. He fucks into Donghyuck slowly, watching the hole flutter around him, the latter wailing from overstimulation. It takes five more minutes for Jaehyun’s to come, unloading inside the condom, cum hot and thick as he pulls out, Donghyuck whining quietly, falling onto the couch and in the poodle of come on the couch but he doesn’t have the energy to care. He’s ready to drift off to sleep land but feels a hand going through his hair and caressing his head. 

“We should clean up a bit, baby, in case Johnny comes back earlier.” And it’s not a bad idea but he has other wants right now, cuddling on top of them all. Jaehyun cleans both of them with some wipes, throwing the couch cover in the washing machine (he thanks the sky they had one on or it would have been a real pain in the ass to clean) before bringing both of them to his bedroom, under his blanket, giving in Donghyuck’s want. He watches as the younger boy falls asleep as he pampers his golden skin with kisses, himself starting to close his eyes. He hopes they wake up before Johnny arrives, or else he won’t be living another day for touching his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> We need more of JaeDong on AO3 😳 the shipping have been thriving lately but I feel so alone liking this ship lmao  
> Any Nahyuck or JaeDong lovers here 🥺🥺 pls show yourselves 
> 
> Btw Mark here is mentioned as a friend with benefits 👀👀


End file.
